


Yesterday

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Gen, Margot verger point of view, Past and future events, Vaguly spolish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot deals with her life as well as she can while it haunts her every waking moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

There’s a shadow hanging over me

Leaving goosebumps in its wake

How I wish to flee

How much more can my brother take

 

I am hollow but full of anger and rage

Like a relic of the past

Unable to wither and age

So any escape I will take with haste

 

The one hurt and stug

Ashes as my words float away

So bitter on my tongue

The unjust one is who I portray

  
  


Nothing can prepare me

For the fate you have awaiting

Running from my prison an escapee

Then everything haze and sedated

 

Why have you taking my escape

A mounted trophy on your wall

Why must you possess me

Am I cursed to always walk these halls

  
  


So angrily I shall await

Until my time comes

And I will change my fate


End file.
